Splatoon: Legacy
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: The Inklings thought humanity was extinct. The last survivors of humanity are going to prove them wrong. The crew of humanity's last starship, the USS Legacy, are coming home after twelve thousand years, to rebuild their civilization.
1. Prologue

**This story will have Star Trek elements in it, but is not Star Trek. Just pointing that out in advance.**

Splatoon: Legacy

Prologue

(2150, 100 years after Earth Force is established)

A man entered the office of Stardock, and opened up his computer. He pressed the record button and spoke. "August

14th, 2150. Admiral Jonathan Craig speaking. One hundred years ago, we achieved world peace. We developed vessels

capable of traveling the stars. For seventy years, we colonized worlds without incident. It wasn't meant to last, however.

We encountered a race called the Kor, who attacked one of our vessels in the Outer Regions. There were no survivors.

For the last thirty years, we have been at war with the Kor, with many losses on both sides. Due to the number of losses

we were sustaining, more than we could account for, we established a draft, anyone 13 and older, due to the lack of

personnel available. Those especially gifted were assigned to the newly built Constitution-class starships. One of these

gifted recruits was assigned to my ship, the _USS Orion_, which was a Constellation-class starship. He has since served

aboard the _USS Constitution_ and is now the youngest Captain of the fleet. His starship, the _USS Legacy_, was sent on a

top secret mission. It will not return for some time. Her Captain, Jack Hudson, is a fine young man. When his ship

returns, he and his crew will be the saviors of humanity. The vast majority of our fleet has been destroyed. Only the _USS _

_Phoenix_, the mothership of her class, remains. The rest of our ships were destroyed during a decisive battle with the Kor.

To whoever hears this recording: Please don't make the mistakes we made." With the message complete, the Admiral

stepped towards the airlock, to board the shuttle that would take him home, where he would sleep forever.

(Avalon system, three hours later)

The _USS Legacy_ came out of Warp at her destination, a solar system with seven suns. The ship's solar panels would

provide it with power for the time needed for the mission. Her Captain sat in his command chair, facing the suns.

"Johnson, full stop." The helmsman replied, "Full stop, Captain." He nodded, then pressed a button on his chair. "All

hands, this is the Captain speaking. It's now that I will reveal the details of this mission. This solar system has seven

suns, which are estimated to survive for 10,000 years. During that time, the crew of the _Legacy_ will be put into

cryogenic suspension via the life support system, which will be powered with the ship's solar panels. I wasn't overly fond

of receiving this mission, but Command's orders were clear. This ship was named _Legacy_ because that's what it is: the

legacy of humanity. When the cryo process is complete, we will be revived, and will return to Earth to rebuild our

civilization. Hudson, out." He brought his finger over the button that would activate the cryo panels. "If something does

go wrong, I would like to say that is was an honor to serve with you all." He pressed the button. As the freezing process

began, he looked towards the viewport, at the suns. '_For now, I rest, then to return to my nest.'_

**A/N**

**Please tell me what you think in** **reviews.**


	2. Awakening

**Well, much to my surprise, Legacy received three reviews after being on the site less than 24 **

**hours. These are the reviews, and here is my response to them.**

**Bellllllllll (I hope I spelled that right)- Sounds interesting. Don't give up on this.**

**Answer- Thank you, I appreciate that.**

**Guest (unnamed)- I demand more!**

**Answer- Here you go.**

**write n wrong (I've been reviewed by him before)- Great start, can't wait for more chapters. I **

**wonder how the Inklings and Octarians are going to react to the humans. Keep it up. :) (His **

**words, not mine.)**

**Answer- I appreciate that. As for the reactions, stay tuned.**

Chapter One

Awakening

(Cuttlefish Cabin, Octo Canyon)

Marie looked at Agent 4, who was working on something. "What are you doing?" Agent 4 faced her. "I'm

trying to access the human satellites in space. Maybe we can learn something from them. Marie chuckled.

"You're curious, aren't you?" Four nodded, then continued on her computer. "H-Hey. I got something."

They looked at the screen, which showed an eternal night sky. "It's beautiful." Marie nodded. "Hey, Callie,

come see this." Callie saw the live footage and said, "Where is that?" Four faced her. "Space." Callie faced

her. "One of the human satellites? They still work?" Marie faced her. "According to the record that was

discovered, they were solar powered, using energy from the sun." Callie looked back at the screen.

"Cool."

(Avalon system)

Amidst a series of black holes, a lone starship floated in space, out of range of the gravity wells.

Illuminated by its onboard lights, the starship slowly spun, revealing the registration number on its

forward hull: _NCC-1187_. The starship stopped moving, as its stabilizers had kicked in. On the main

bridge, a thawing procedure was underway. With everything complete, the crew of the vessel awoke. The

Captain faced his first officer. "Status report." The Commander accessed her station. "All power levels

normal, Captain. Impulse engines on standby." The helmsman faced his Captain. "Warp drive is still

offline, but should be ready in a few minutes." Hudson nodded, then pressed the button on his chair. "All

hands, this is the Captain. We've been released from cryogenic suspension, and are preparing to return to

Earth. I want all repair teams to inspect all systems. Hudson, out." He faced the navigator. "Status on the

suns?" The navigator faced her captain. "They're all collapsed, Captain. According to the ship's computer,

we've been in cryo-freeze for 12,000 years." Hudson grimaced. That was longer than they were supposed

to be. "All right, do an inspection of the galactic chart." After the inspection, the Captain faced his

helmsman. "Bring us about. One-quarter impulse." Grieff pressed the switches. "One-quarter impulse,

sir." Once the ship was in position, Hudson pressed a button on his chair. "Hudson to Engineering. Status

report." Oleson's voice came over the comm. "All systems normal, Captain. Warp available at your

command." Hudson smiled. "That's what I like to hear, Oleson. Carry on. Hudson, out." Facing Grieff, he

said, "Set course for Earth, Warp 7." Grieff nodded. "Course set and laid in, sir." Hudson leaned back.

"Engage." The _USS Legacy_ slowly sailed forward, before surging forward in the blink of an eye, gone in an

instant, returning to her home.

**A/N**

**If anyone has any questions related to this story, feel free to ask me in review or PM me.**


	3. Inklings in Space

**Okay, something I need to get off my chest. I received a review from an author who will **

**remain nameless. If he's reading this (I'm assuming it's a he), enable your Private Messaging **

**so we can discuss your review. I'm not writing it down here.**

Chapter Two

Inklings in Space

(Recommended music- Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon- Ultra Necrozma*. Save for specified point*.)

(Inkopolis)

The young Octoling sat on her couch looking at the phone Pearl and Marina had bought for her. After the

whole fiasco down in the Metro, she was glad to have an actual home now. As she had just finished her

contact list, a text came on her screen.

_Agent 2: All Agents, come to Octo Canyon. It's important._

Agent 8 sighed, and got up, donning her new clothing before heading out the door. Minutes later, she was

in Octo Canyon, with Agent 3 standing in front of her. Three noticed her, nodded at her in greeting, then

turned her attention back to Marie, who was standing next to Callie, Marina, and Pearl. Agent 4 was using

a laptop. Cap'n Cuttlefish came over, leaning on his cane, and spoke up. "Oh, good. We're all here. Go

ahead, Agent 4." Agent 4 showed the laptop screen to the other Agents. "We found this video file in the

NILS Statue yesterday." She pressed the button. The video started to play. It zoomed in on an enemy

Agent 8 wanted to tear apart for what he put her through. Commander Tartar spoke. "_New Squidback _

_Splatoon, if you are watching this, then please listen to my final message. In the unlikely event that you _

_managed to defeat me, this video file will be ready for you. Behind me, you see a collection of flash drives _

_and special devices to aid you in the future. To the victor go the spoils. I have also taken the liberty of a _

_special gift. You will find it in a special room of the NILS Statue. Farewell._" The video ended. Agent 8

faced the Cap'n. "It could be a trap." The Cap'n nodded. "Perhaps, which is why we will take precautions.

We stay together as a group. Let's see what Tartar has left for us." An hour later, they arrived at the

NILS Statue, or what was left of it, and entered it. Walking down the pathway, they found a room Agent 8

had never seen before. The door opened on its own, which was convenient. They walked in, and the lights

turned on, scaring Agent 8, who jumped into Agent 3's arms out of fright. Three sighed. "You want me to

put you down, Eight?" Eight chuckled nervously. "Sorry..." The Inkling gently set her down, before they

entered the room. Marina looked at the flash drives, before putting one in her laptop. Accessing it, her

eyes went wide. "Wow. This flash drive contains a list of every animal the human race ever discovered."

She held up another one. "It would take me days to read all of these." The Cap'n faced her. "Put them in

your backpack for later." Facing Four, he asked, "What of those devices?" Agent 4 picked one up that

looked like a Dualie. "This looks like a weapon." She aimed at the floor, and pulled the trigger. A blue

energy bolt struck the floor, having no effect on it. The screen in the room lit up. "_Oh, good. You've _

_arrived. The devices that look like weapons are called Type-5 Phasers. The human fleet never held that _

_type. They held Type-4 and its predecessors. They have two settings: Stun, which is the blue laser, and _

_kill, which is red._" The screen went out. Agent 2 pressed a button nearby, and a panel opened, revealing

what looked like a hangar. In the hangar was a very large object that looked like one of the human

starships from legend. The screen reactivated. "_That is the USS Daedalus, the first vessel of its class. It _

_was the only ship to survive humanity's final battle against the Kor Empire. All repairs are complete, all _

_you need to do is read the information on flash drives 56-60 and you will be able to fly this vessel and _

_use all of its systems. It has primary and secondary shielding, a Torpedo shaft, and I've modified it with _

_Type-5 phaser banks. Unlike hand phasers, a starship's phasers cannot be adjusted to kill or stun. With _

_this vessel, I hope that you can fulfill my final request. Solve humanity's greatest mystery: The _

_disappearance of the USS Legacy. It was sent on a mission, but never returned. I pray you use this _

_power wisely._" The screen went out. Cuttlefish faced Marina. "Study the mentioned flash drives, then give

us a full report on them." A few days later, Marina gave her report of how the starship worked. She also

found a flash drive containing information on how to allow them to instantly learn the human language

called English, speak it fluently, and read and write fluently. After using the method, they entered

the _Daedalus_ for a test flight. ***** After making the preflight check, Agent 3 took the helm, with Agent 8 in

the navigation station, Agent 4 in the torpedo room, Pearl at communications, Agent 1 at the First

Officer's station, Cap'n Cuttlefish in the Captain's chair, Agent 2 in Sick bay, and Marina in Engineering.

The _Daedalus_ took off, and sped to the stars. After leaving the atmosphere, the bridge crew looked

around. Agent 8 breathed out, "It's beautiful." Cuttlefish nodded in agreement. "Agent 3, do a test flight

around the planet. One-quarter impulse." Agent 3 nodded. "Aye, Cap'n." The _Daedalus_ began its new life,

orbiting the planet smoothly.

**A/N**

**Let this story be interesting to you all. Also, to the person who commented on stories getting **

**abandoned, don't worry. I will not abandon this one. This is fun to write.**


	4. Battle Stations

**This chapter is in loving memory of Desti, the SMG4 character who was killed during the Anime **

**arc. It is also in sympathy towards Meggy, who mourns her.**

Chapter Three

Four Inkopolis

(_USS Legacy_, en route to Earth)

_Captain's log, June 21st, 14,119. We were revived from cryo freeze, and are en route to Earth to rebuild _

_our civilization. The hope is that the Kor Empire has fallen during the time we were frozen, so we can _

_take the planet back without having to fight for it. The war took a lot out of humanity. The galaxy may _

_believe that humanity is extinct. Now, we prove them wrong._

(_USS Daedalus_, in orbit above Earth)

Agent 8 looked at her sensors, checking the opening in the barrier around the solar system. She wanted

to be sure that nothing was coming. Despite the gift Tartar had given them, they hadn't had enough time

to get fully familiar with all of its systems. She monitored it, much to Agent 3's amusement. She simply

kept the ship in orbit, observing Eight's actions out of the corner of her eye. It was then that Eight's eyes

widened.

"Cap'n, we've got three contacts! They're entering the opening and will reach the planet in five minutes!"

Cuttlefish faced her. "What design?" She faced him. "According to the ship's records, three Kiran-class

Kor battle cruisers." Cuttlefish grimaced. "Not only did our kind inherit the Earth, but we inherited

humanity's battles as well." They faced him.

His expression darkened. "Red Alert. Shields up. Arm weapons. Intercept those vessels." Facing his

comm, he said, "Bridge to Torpedo shaft." Agent 4 spoke up. "Agent 4, reporting for duty, Cap'n." He

made no facial reaction. "We have three contacts. I suggest you prepare for battle." She responded,

"Right away, Cap'n."

(Kor Kiran-class _Serano_, inbound to Earth)

The Kor commander sat in his command chair, looking at the view before him. One of his officers spoke

up. "My lord, a vessel is in the system. Its design matches that of a human starship." The commander

faced him. "What class?" The officer looked at him. "No match in our records, my lord." The commander

looked at the viewscreen. "When we are in visual range, put it on screen."

(_USS Legacy, _sixteen warp points out of Earth)

"Captain, three Kor vessels are entering the Terran system." The young captain grimaced. "What class?"

The navigator faced him. "Kiran-class, sir." He sighed. "Increase to maximum warp capacity." He pressed

a button on his command chair. "Red alert. All hands to battle stations."

(_Kiran-class Serano_, in visual range of _USS Daedalus)_

"Commander, we are in visual range. The vessel is on screen now." The Kor commander looked at the

design, recognizing it. "The hull, magnify." Upon the magnification, he grinned. "She survived." His

officers faced him. "My lord?" He kept grinning. "That vessel single-handedly bested the invasion force

12,000 years ago. The fact that it is still in service after all this time pleases me greatly. It's been so long

since I've had a worthy opponent.

My warriors, that is the experimental vessel _USS Daedalus, NX-1201._ The finest Earth vessel of its time.

Prepare for combat. Target weapons systems, the nacelles, and shields. I don't want the _Daedalus_

destroyed." His officers nodded. "Yes, my lord."

**A/N**

**The Legacy is on its way to Earth, the Kor are approaching, and the NSS is all that stands between the Kor and the planet. Please note: This story is technically going to be divided into two parts. The first part isn't over yet, so I will say nothing about the second part.**


	5. The Return of Humanity

**About time I updated this.**

Chapter Four

The Return of Humanity

(_USS Daedalus_, main bridge)

Craig Cuttlefish stared at the viewscreen, looking at all three Kor vessels. "Agent 3, tactical analysis." Agent 3 scanned the Kor ships, and reported, "Twenty disruptor banks on each ship, primary shielding only. According to the ship's computer, they were good against what it calls Constellation-class starships, but those particular ships weren't that good against Constitution-class. The Daedalus was built after the Constitution-class, so we have an advantage in firepower and shielding."

Agent 8 spoke up. "Maybe, but they have numbers on their side." Cuttlefish nodded. He pressed a button on the captain's chair. "Agent 4, status report." The young Agent's voice came through the comm. "Torpedoes ready, Cap'n." Craig replied, "Good. How many do we have?" Agent 4 replied, "We have 60, but if the torpedo shaft gets hit by a disruptor shot, we won't be able to use them." Craig sighed. "All right, Cuttlefish out." Facing Agent 3, he said, "Are the phaser banks online?" She nodded. "They're ready, Cap'n."

(_Serano_ main bridge)

"My lord, we are in range. Ready to fire at your command." The Kor commander nodded. "Lock on target. Fire when ready." The Kor gunsman locked onto the _Daedalus_, and opened fire. The _Daedalus_ was hit, but didn't suffer much damage. On the bridge of the human ship, Craig faced Agent 8. "Damage report!" She replied, "Primary shields are at 90%. Secondary shields have not been affected." Cuttlefish nodded. "Agent 3, return fire!" Agent 3 hit the buttons, firing the weapons.

The phaser array fired on the _Serano_, causing it to stumble a bit. The Kor commander grinned as he got up. "Keep firing. Once its shields are down, prepare a boarding party." The _Daedalus_ flew around one Kor vessel, fired on the _Serano_ again, and was hit by multiple disruptor shots. Agent 8 spoke up on the bridge. "Primary shields at 40%. I don't know how much longer they'll hold." Agent 3 spoke up. "Agent 8, scan the Kor fleet. Check their shield strengths." She did so. "The lead ship is at 60%, the second one is still at 100%, and the third ship is at 20%."

Cuttlefish spoke up. "Target the third vessel." Agent 3 did so, and opened fire. The _Daedalus_ easily dealt with the Kor vessel, destroying it. Agent 8 reported on the bridge, "The third ship was destroyed, but we still have the other two to deal with. Primary shields are at 10%, and dropping." Cuttlefish grimaced. "Agent 3, break off for a moment, see if we can restore our shields." Agent 8 spoke up again. "Cap'n, one of the Kor ships is trying to cut us off." Agent 3 replied, "I'll see if I can discourage it. Firing torpedo."

The torpedo hit the Kor ship, depleting its shields. Agent 8 spoke up. "The Kor ship's shields dropped to 80%. We can win this." Cuttlefish nodded. "Agent 3, keep firing on that ship." The ship buckled, and Agent 8 checked her console. "Primary shields are offline! We're on secondary shielding, at 90%." Cuttlefish growled under his breath. "Miss Ida, we need primary shields restored!" Marina replied, "Already on it, Cap'n." Agent 3 spoke up. "Cap'n, they've targeted the bridge!" A disruptor shot hit the bridge, weakening the shielding.

Agent 8, having been knocked from her chair, got back into it. She reported, "Secondary shields at 40%. Phaser power levels at 20%." Craig sighed. "Torpedo count?" Agent 3 replied, "We have 50 left, but the torpedo launch systems were slightly misaligned by that attack. It'll take a few seconds to get them up and running again." Agent 8 spoke up. "We don't have a few seconds. Look." Both Kor ships loomed menacingly ahead, their weapons locked on the ship. Agent 1 spoke up. "Cap'n, I'm getting a transmission, audio only."

Cuttlefish replied, "Put it through." A voice came over the comms. "_Daedalus_, we are the Kor cruiser _Serano_. Your systems are low, and we have you cornered. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared." Cuttlefish sighed. "Of course..." Agent 8 spoke up. "Cap'n, I'm picking up another ship." Cuttlefish grimaced. "Another Kor ship?" The Octoling replied, "No, Cap'n. It's... Constitution-class." That got Craig's attention. On the _Serano_, the Kor commander faced an officer. "Is there another vessel in the system?"

The Kor officer scanned, and replied, "Yes, my lord. It is Constitution-class. Its registry is coming in now." The Kor commander waited. "NCC-1187." The commander stiffened, and replied, "The USS _Legacy_. It went missing millennia ago. To have it return now..." Back aboard the _Daedalus,_ Craig faced Agent 8. "Is it the _Legacy_?" She checked the registry. "Yes, Cap'n. Its shields are up, and weapons systems are active." Craig sighed in relief. "Perhaps they'd be willing to assist us."

(USS _Legacy_, inbound to Earth)

Captain Hudson looked at the two remaining Kor vessels, and then at the _Daedalus_, which looked like it had taken a beating. "Lock onto the Kor vessels. Let's see what _Legacy_'s made of." The helmsman nodded. "Yes, sir. Locking weapons." Jack stood up from his command chair. "Fire." The _Legacy_ entered the battle, firing on the second Kor vessel, severely weakening its shields. "Captain, the second Kor vessel's shields are at 40%. The _Daedalus_ must have hit them earlier."

Jack spoke up. "Open a channel to the _Daedalus_." The comms officer nodded. "Yes, sir." Jack spoke up. "Starship _Daedalus,_ this is Captain Jack Hudson of the starship _Legacy_. Pull out of range, and restore your shields. We'll take it from here. Hudson, out." Facing the helmsman, he ordered, "Resume fire, all weapons." The helmsman nodded. "Aye, aye, sir." The Constitution-class starship opened fire with all of its weapons, phasers impacting on the Kor's shields, and torpedoes severely weakening them.

Craig watched this from the bridge of the _Daedalus_, and ordered, "Agent 3, break off. Miss Ida, how soon can we have primary shields?" Marina answered, "Two minutes to full restoration, Cap'n." Cuttlefish nodded. "Good." Facing Agent 3, he said, "Be ready to rejoin the battle once we have shields fully restored." Aboard the _Legacy_, Jack ordered, "Fire a torpedo spread." The torpedoes launched, destroying the second Kor vessel. "Captain, the second Kor vessel has been destroyed. Targeting the lead ship now."

Jack nodded. "Computer, access manual phaser control." As the firing control came up, Jack ordered, "Transfer helm control to manual." The helmsman nodded. "Yes, sir." Jack put his hand on the control, and fired. The phaser bursts hit the Kor shields, weakening them. Aboard the _Daedalus_, Craig ordered, "Agent 3, fire a torpedo at the Kor ship. Aim for the bridge." Agent 3 nodded. "Firing, Cap'n." The torpedo flew out of the launch tube, hitting the Kor bridge, and destroying the _Serano_.

Jack faced his commsman. "Open a channel to the _Daedalus_." He nodded. "_Daedalus,_ this is Hudson. We're standing by to send medical personnel and supplies to you. I'll come personally to meet with your captain. Hudson, out." As he got out of his command chair, he faced his first officer. "You have the bridge. Scan the planet, find us a place to build a settlement." She nodded. "Yes, Captain." Hudson left the bridge, heading for the shuttle bay.

**A/N**

**This update took a lot longer than it should have. I apologize for that.**


End file.
